Confessions of a Teenage Digidestined
by thundastrke1
Summary: Just some journals about a typical school day for the digidestined...


**Digimon Journal – fanfic  
><strong>Just some journals on what the digidestined get up to during school :D

**Before School**

_Tk's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>I have decided to profess my love for Kari. We are supposed to 'study' tonight at my place. I know it's a bit far-fetched but I need to do it. I've already talked about this with Matt and his advice was to watch out for Tai. I can understand that Tai is protective of Kari but seriously, he is too-overprotective! He practically gives death glares to any guy who attempts to even stare at her. I'm a little afraid… of Tai. But he likes me, I'm sure of it. Oh god I cannot believe I am going to tell her. What if she reacts disgusted or runs to tell Tai? But I have to do it when no one else is watching. I need to get someone to keep Davis occupied while I take Kari to our special place or else he will ruin it and butt in with his big head. Alright, well I better go or else I'll be late. And I just can't be late today of all days. I'll check back in soon. Ciao!<p>

_Izzy's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>I almost got caught getting the Year 11 exam results from the server. The exam is second period and I have now memorised every single answer. Hehe, I am so smart. See, it pays off being as smart as I am because all the teachers know I would never cheat. DON'T TELL ANYONE! Technically I am cheating but it's only those stupid multiple choice questions. They suck and I suck at them. I hate sowing, it is a waste of my time. The only reason why I have decided to 'cheat' is because Mimi beat me in last week's exam we had and she would not stop rubbing it in my face. Seriously, IT'S ONLY SOWING FOR GOD'S SAKE! There shouldn't even be an exam on that subject because it sucks. Why did I have to reenrol late? Now I'm going to be bored. I'll write again soon. Bye.<p>

_Matt's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>I need a girlfriend. I have the worst luck with women and it isn't fair. Stupid Tai gets to have all the ladies drool all over him. HELLO, I AM IN A BAND. Girl love guys in a band… right? Well one girl has a crush on me but I don't want to do anything about it. That girl is… June, Davis' sister. She is a groupie of mine and it is so annoying. She brings pom poms to my concerts and yells like a lunatic. I found her lying in my bed in lingerie smiling at me. How the hell did she get into my apartment? Tk must've let her in for a joke. He is going to be in so much trouble! Argh, I got Math first lesson. DRAINERR! And Tai will still be making lovey dovey eyes to Sora. I wish she would admit her feelings and go out. I am sick of hearing him talk about her and her talking about him without the other knowing, if that makes any sense. I'm off, catch ya later.<p>

_Sora's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,_  
><em>I am in love with the hottest guy at school. That brown luscious hair, that cute half-smile he pulls, his hands, his six pack chest… ok I'm over exaggerating. As if he would like me. I always catch him staring at me. Mimi thinks he's just looking at my boobs but I know better. He loves me. We are going to finish high school, get married, and have a couple of children named James and Kyra. Tai will own his own EBay company with Agumon and I will become a pro-tennis player. Our kids will be so gorgeous, and hopefully James will have Tai's hair. Life is going to be great. CRAP, Tai's coming. I better go before he sees this *blushes*.

_Mimi's Journal  
><em>Dear Diary,  
>I BET IZZY IN THAT SOWING EXAM! OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED! I've never beaten him at anything and today I have just proved to myself that I am the smarter one in the group. I should so totally become the leader and replace Tai or kick him off. The prettiest and the smartest girl should be the leader of every group. I should become president and turn the whole city pink! AHHH I'm so excited! By the way, Joe keeps staring at me in English class. I don't know what he wants from me but I am not going to tutor him unless I get paid. Yes, I will tutor anybody in the school if they pay me… $50.00 a session. Or maybe every hour. Is that reasonable? I think it is. I am going to start up my own tutoring business because I am smarter than Izzy. Ok I need to paint my nails before class starts, stupid teacher told me to take off my nail polish beforehand. HA, I'll show her!<p>

_Kari's Journal  
><em>Dear Diary,  
>I got a text from Tk saying he wants to meet me at lunch. He needs to tell me something important. Oh god, I hope I didn't scare him when I told him I wanted to study tonight at his house alone. I hope he understood what I meant by 'study'. I just want to kiss him and let him be my boyfriend. Davis already made a move on me and Tai beat him up pretty badly. This is why I don't like him sharing a room with me. He smells and I can hear him mutter Sora's name in his sleep. Seriously, those two should hook up. Sora is all he talks about. But enough about my brother, I want to focus on what Tk has to tell me. I'm nervous. Maybe I should take another shower before I leave. No I smell fine. Maybe I'll spray some Rexona, yes I'll do that. I'll write after lunch. Cya.<p>

_Joe's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>Mimi is so sexy. Her pink hair just makes me so excited. I don't think she notices me staring at her during class. I tried to apply in the same classes as Mimi but Izzy got the spot in the sowing class. Maybe he likes Mimi too. No he can't. His mistress is his computer, I have nothing to worry about. And I heard that Mimi beat Izzy in the sowing exam. My love is not only pretty but intelligent too. Oh how I would love to stroke her hair and kiss her neck… Oh my god, I'll write her a love letter. Girls like that kind of stuff… well that's what Tai told me anyway. Ok change of topic… What I am going to wear at the Halloween party in a couple of months. I am going to go as Sailor Moon. I love her! She is amazing. I'll come back later and tell you all about Mimi. Bye.<p>

_Tai's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>Sora is my love! I will love her forever! She is the only one for me. She is so hot! But somehow I don't think she likes me back. She has her eyes on the dye job Matt, I can tell. I bet you it's because he is in a band! That is the reason! I have decided to sit with Sora at lunch today and actually strike up a conversation. She'll have to love my epicness! And my hair, oh my hair will have to win her over! No one can resist 'The Gravity Defying Do'. Also, I think Mimi has hit on me and can I just say it is never going to happen! She has a fake nose, fake lips, fake boobs and a fake butt. Sora isn't fake! Everything about her is perfect. I love her. I want to marry her. I am going to write her a song and sing it at Matt's next concert. I'll sing it during intermission. OOOh I am a sneaky man! Sora will never expect this. *Sees answers to the multiple choice questions from the sowing exam* Hey this is today's answers on Izzy and Mimi's exam… OH IZZY you sly nerd! Hehe… I shall return shortly!<p>

**After Lunch**

_Tk's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I told Kari that I love her, she smiled and kissed me. I am so happy right now. Kari and I are now officially an item. Everything was so perfect, it was the perfect day. UNFORTUNATELY, Tai had to go and pull something so ridiculously embarrassing! I will admit that it was slightly hilarious yet embarrassing. The look on Mimi, Izzy, Joe and Matt's faces were priceless. I still can't believe he did that. And I think that he might know about Kari and I after Matt apparently said something. So anyway, Kari's going to come over to my house tonight and we are definitely going to 'study'. No one else knows so it's going to be so much fun. I swear if Matt comes home early from band practice, I will cry. Not really but I might look like I'm about to cry. But it was still a fantastic day… Kari and I will get married, I hope.<p>

_Izzy's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>I LOST MY MULTIPLE CHOICE ANSWERS TO THE SOWING EXAM! It must've fallen on the floor and obviously I didn't know. I went into that exam knowing nothing… for the first time in my life. Mimi gave me the bitchiest grin while walking to the exam. She thinks she is all superior and smarter than me. But that isn't the worst part. After the exam, I looked over at Mimi's desk and SHE HAD MY ANSWERS! Yes that is correct; Mimi – the dumbest girl I know – stole my answers and used them for herself. How the hell did she manage to steal from me? I will find out how she did it and I will get her back. According to my calculations, Mimi has an IQ of 50 and there is no way she could have stolen my 'special notes'. This isn't over. On a lighter note, Tai made a complete fool of himself. *begins to email everybody around the school* *sorry Tai, this is just too funny*<p>

_Matt's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>So uh, I hooked up at lunch. I got a note in my locker – well actually it was a love letter. I found it in my locker. It said: My one true love, won't you meet with me my dove. I'll be waiting for you in the storage room, don't be late my bright moon. It was signed by 'J'. So it must be June right? WRONG! I went into the storage room and it was all dark. Obviously the darkness of the room was supposed to be romantic. HAHA, I was so wrong. I leaned in for the kiss and that's when it happened. We kissed. We stopped and turned on the light and it was JOE! I HOOKED UP WITH JOE! IN THE STORAGE ROOM! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUNE! *starts gagging* Or I thought it was some girl whose name started with J! I just wanted a girlfriend so badly. I didn't want a boyfriend. I have not stopped washing out my mouth. Joe and I are never going to mention this EVER again!<p>

_Sora's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>The most humiliating thing happened to me today at lunch. I thought I was in love but APPARENTLY my love was not thinking straight – or he was drunk! So this is what happened: I was eating lunch with Mimi and Kari when Tk came and wanted to talk to Kari alone. That was interesting. But ANYWAY, Tai comes up to me and asks if he can sit with us. Now, that would be fine except that Tai never sits with Mimi - EVER. So Tai sits with us and we start talking about our Psychology assignment. Then it became an awkward silence. So what does Tai say to break the silence? 'So is your hair usually that ranga?' WTF, WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT? NO ONE HAS EVER CALLED ME RANGA! I HATE BEING CALLED RANGA! This is even worse than when Tai vomited in my hat when we were young! Even Mimi was silent. Izzy just happened to be walking past as he heard it! He probably emailed everybody he knows. I'll get him! I'll accidentally spill water on his laptop. TAI WILL PAY FOR THIS! The payback does not include the five slaps I gave him! I guess James and Kyra won't be born after all!<p>

_Mimi's Journal  
><em>Dear precious diary,  
>Have you ever had one of those moments were everything is so awkward? I had one at lunch. Tai made a complete dumbass out of himself by calling Sora a ranga! Even I wouldn't stoop that low! Tai must've been hung-over or he was taking pills (maybe Viagra). I must admit it was funny seeing Sora react the way she did. Tai deserved those slaps. I still believe I should become leader. I shall cast a vote and everybody will choose me! So what else happened today…? OH YEAH! IZZY HAD CHEAT NOTES! I got them from Tai who found them on the hallway floor. It is very funny that Izzy had the need to cheat to beat my superiority to him and my amazing intelligence. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Ok so that's it for now. I'll write again tonight. By the way, I heard that Matt and Joe hooked up. Is it bad of me to admit that I put his love letter into Matt's locker? No, it's far more exciting this way!<p>

_Kari's Journal  
><em>Dear Diary,  
>Tk told me he loved me today! Oh wow I haven't felt this way in so long! I've always liked Tk but I was waiting for him to make the first move. AND HE DID! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I'm going over to his house to 'study'. Tai will never know! He gets paranoid at this stuff. Like once, he prepared a puppet show of why I shouldn't lose my virginity. The 'virginity' was supposedly Gatomon's tail ring! I can never look at it the same! He claims that once the 'tail ring' is lost, I will lose half of my essence of womanhood or something. Like he hasn't done anything with women before! And I heard he called Sora a ranga! That is so harsh! I thought he liked her. Oh well, his loss. And apparently two guys were hooking up in the storage room! Probably Matt, we've all had our suspicions about him. I'll write about my time at Tk's house tonight… or tomorrow morning, whatever happens! Ciao.<p>

_Joe's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>Mimi is such a BITCH! I know it was her who put my love letter into Matt's locker! And if she makes up rumours about me hooking up with Matt, then I will kill her. I do not love her anymore! She was mean and (actually it was a good idea on her part) I never knew she was actually smart. I need to ask Izzy to delete the video surveillance footage of Matt and I. Apparently there is a camera in the storage room. MY LUCK IS SO BAD! I NEED SOME GOOD LUCK IN MY LIFE! I've only ever kissed one girl in my entire life. Her name was Jade… now it's Jake. That's right; she got a sex change after kissing me! I think I turned her into a lesbian somehow. Maybe Matt will get a sex change. Oh no, now I'm scared!<p>

_Tai's Journal  
><em>Dear Journal,  
>*finishes throwing pins in a picture of Mimi* DAMN MIMI! SHE MADE THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN SORA AND I VERY AWKWARD! AND I CALLED HER RANGA TO BREAK THE SILENCE! It is all her fault! My life is over. I don't know how I could ever love another woman like I loved her! I AM SO STUPID! So yeah, I lost Sora… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that I am free to date whoever I want to date without Sora making me drool every five minutes. I can finally move on with my life *finds a picture of Sora in his wallet* OH SORA I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! *sees picture of Mimi with pins stuck in her forehead* LOVE RUINER! Mimi probably has to pay to get a date. I hear she's starting 'tutoring' classes… yes sure Mimi! *receives email from Mimi* MATT AND JOE MADE OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THAT IS SO MUCH WORSE THAN ME CALLING SORA A RANGA! Wait, Mimi can send emails now? Oh I think I ruined Izzy's life by giving Mimi his cheat notes. Oh well. *receives email from Matt* TK DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER! What the hell is happening here? Ok I'm leaving now before I pass out from all the secrets! Bye peasants *gets out bottle of vodka*<p> 


End file.
